marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 58
| StoryTitle1 = The Coming Of.... Colossus! | Synopsis1 = While Janet van Dyne is getting exasperated with being unable to convince Henry Pym to go on another trip, Henry is busy devising a way to grow without the use of size-changing capsules. Using cybernetic implants in his mask, Giant-Man succeeds in size-changing by mental command. Suddenly the two heroes are visited by their fellow Avenger, Captain America. Cap tells them of reports coming from the Bora-Buru region of Africa, where a small village is being terrorized by a 30-foot being called the Colossus. Although trapped on a peak, the Colossus still forces the people below into committing sacrifices to him. The two heroes agree to take on the mission for Captain America, and leave in a jet for Africa. Upon arriving in Bora-Buru, their jet is grabbed in mid-aid by the Colossus who throws it to the ground, but the heroes escape via ejector seat. They climb the peak at ant-size with the aid of Giant-Man's new suction-grappling hook device. Reaching the top, a combination of Giant-Man's quick size changes and Wasp's stings catch the Colossus off guard. However, the constant size-changing (and Giant-Man's inability to match Colossus' 30-foot height) tires out Giant-Man enough for Colossus to gain the advantage. During the battle, Giant-Man notices a strange object that looks like a space ship on the peak, and devises a plan. However, his plan backfires, as he grows too much in too quick of a span, causing him to get dizzy and lose his power. The Colossus prepares to throw Hank off the peak, and the Wasp finally reveals her true feelings to Hank, afraid that it may be his end. Hank however, knows that the battle isn't over, and has the Wasp blast Colossus with a full Wasp's sting as he's throwing a punch. Then, while the bewildered (and already confused Colossus) watches, Giant-Man shrinks down so fast that Colossus thinks the hero disappeared. Fearing that the planet he's been ordered to watch might be bewitched, Colossus flees into space. With the alien defeated, the heroes return home, and the people of Bora-Buru construct a statue on the peak, in honor of the heroes. Janet confronts Hank about what she told him, before he was about to get thrown off the peak. Hank quickly and nervously tells her to forget it, that people say things in times of peril. Meanwhile, as the two of them return home, Janet angrily muses to herself that she was trying to tell him that she MEANT it, and wonders if she'll ever be able to tell him how she feels. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker1_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Art Simek | Editor1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Henry Pym's Penthouse Laboratory **** ***** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * Two Person Jet | StoryTitle2 = The Magician and the Maiden! | Synopsis2 = One day the Wasp is looking at a series of pictures of her and Giant-Man's many foes which hang on the wall of their headquarters. Hearing that the Magician has escaped, she takes down his picture. She soon hears a radio report about a local clothing store that is selling Wasp-inspired clothing. Meanwhile, Henry Pym, out on other business, hears the news and sends a message to the Wasp to stay home until the Magician is caught. Getting the message, the Wasp disregards it, to check out the clothing display. Arriving at the store, she is attacked by the Magician, who attempts to capture her. The Wasp makes short work of him, using quick thinking and the store's many toys to take down the crook, who is promptly arrested. She comes home in time to meet Henry, jumping into his arms after realizing that he hadn't heard that the Magician had been captured, while sarcastically saying that she can never do anything without his help. | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler2_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Sequence I (Giant-Man story) is Job # X-723 * Sequence II (Wasp story) is Job # X-698. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}